


The Tale of a Boy-Turned-Horse

by egobangmeplease



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Background Thor/Loki - Freeform, Mom Loki, Multi, Not Awful Odin, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobangmeplease/pseuds/egobangmeplease
Summary: It's pizza night at Avengers Tower. Loki has been accepted into the fold.They are playing an innocent game of Truth or Dare.-“Loki…truth or dare?” The younger god had not been picked yet and looked almost startled. He surprised them all with his answer, being he was the god of lies.“Truth.”“Ok, what is your most embarrassing sex story?”
Relationships: Loki/Svadilfari (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), if you squint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Tale of a Boy-Turned-Horse

The Avengers, plus Loki, all sat around the table in the common area. It was their weekly pizza night, which after a while of living at the tower, the godly brothers had finally become used to. They had both shed their heavy leathers and cloaks for t-shirts and jeans.

“Tony, truth or dare?” This came from Steve.

“Dare.” The man replied.

“I dare you to eat this entire piece of pizza in one bite.”

“Easy,” Tony smirked, and promptly shoved the entire thing in. Most watched in shock and mild disgust. After swallowing, Tony smiled across the table.

“Loki…truth or dare?” The younger god had not been picked yet and looked almost startled. He surprised them all with his answer, being he was the god of lies.

“Truth.”

“Ok, what is your most embarrassing sex story?”

Loki pondered for a minute, before his face turned bright red and he buried it in his palms. 

Thor, realizing his train of thought, barked out a laugh, nearly choking on his pizza. The rest of them became unbearably curious.

“I will tell you mortals, but you must remember this was a very, very long time ago. And a lot has changed.”

They all stared intently, Thor the exception as he smacked the table, tears springing at his eyes.

“Quiet, brother, you’ll ruin the tale.” Thor choked down his laughter and nodded.

“Long ago, Odin All-Father held his council at table. They were in need of a great citadel surrounding Asgard, something shining and glorious to demonstrate Asgard’s prosperity to all the other realms. Before them came a craftsman. Now, this craftsman was very bold. He claimed he could build their citadel in three seasons, but in return he demanded the sun, the moon, and the goddess Freyja. Odin and his council were bemused at this man’s hubris. They countered that he could have his reward, IF he could build the citadel in one season and without any aid from another man. The craftsman agreed, only asking that he could use his stallion, Svaðilfari.”

Thor snorted, and Loki shot him a glare. The rest of them were still confused about how this could possibly fit the category of a sex story.

“This caused some concern amongst the councilmen. Thor and I stood by our father’s side. We were still very young. If I were to roughly estimate, I’d say I was barely 17 in midgardian terms. My brother and I were both trying to learn much about ruling and being kings. I used my skill of tongue to ease the council’s mind and convince them that surely the craftsman could not complete the task in one season.

“The pair started work that winter. To everyone’s utter shock, the stallion was a beast. With his steed by his side, the craftsman was well on his way to accomplishing his task. With only three days remaining in the season, Odin called his council again. They knew they could not allow the craftsman to finish and when they looked for someone to blame for their oversight, their eyes fell on me. The men decided that I was to pay penance for my actions by finding a way to prevent the craftsman’s completion of the citadel.

“After some deep thought, I realized that the reason behind the craftsman’s success was obviously the horse, which towered over normal stallions. When the craftsman and his steed were working well into the night, I appeared in the form of a mare. I called to Svaðilfari, and led him into the forest to a nearby clearing. We ran all night and all day, and I had successfully kept the craftsman from completing the citadel in time to earn his reward. 

“The craftsman was furious, and in his rage, revealed himself to be a horrid giant. That was when Thor struck him with Mjolnir, their combined power scatted the giant’s skull across the Nine Realms.”

Loki smiled, finishing the story with Thor’s part to distract from his own. Unfortunately, his brother was not always the forgetful oaf people expected.

“You have not finished the story, Loki. And what of after I slayed the giant?”

The Avengers around the table all simultaneously leaned it, engrossed in the tale. Loki took in a deep breath and held it, before exhaling as he slumped in his seat.

“My own oversight was that the form I had taken, the black mare, was in heat. I ran with Svaðilfari for nearly a week, becoming unaware of myself the longer I held that form. By the time the heat had ended, I was… heavy with his child. Thor came to find me, as he was the only one who knew what measures I’d taken to interrupt the craftsman. Burning with shame, I knew I could not return to the palace. I spent 11 and a half months roaming the forests and fields on the edge of Asgard, asking Thor to tell no one in the palace where I was. When the oaf was feeling generous, he would bring me straw or freshwater. I finally emerged from the forest with my own beast of a horse. He had a speckled grey coat and eight legs, which he wobbled about on as a clumsy foal. I named him Sleipnir.

“I brought him before Odin as a gift. Unfortunately, our father was quick to realize where the foal had come from and where I had been for the past year. Nevertheless, the All-Father accepted him, as Sleipnir grew into a great stallion, stronger than all the other horses in the royal stables combined. I received a small amount of praise, the greatest reward coming in the from of how quickly most forgot what had transpired. It was only brought up in post-battle feasts, when Thor was too drunk to stand on two feet.”

Everyone was slack-jawed in awe. Thor was elated to see the small smile on Loki’s face when describing his offspring.

“So wait wait wait- you’re telling me that you had sex with a horse AS a horse?!” Clint gaped.

“Yes.” Loki answered. To everyone’s relief he didn’t seem bothered by their continued curiosity.

Natasha was next, “And you just gave your…son… to Odin? I thought you hated him?”

“That may be. But I also wanted his acceptance and I knew that being Odin’s steed would provide the best life for Sleipnir, so he wouldn’t be viewed as a monster.” Loki’s jaw clenched, the reasoning being a little too close to his own past.

“So were you a horse for a whole year, or could you still be a regular guy? If you were a regular guy, would it…show?” This came from Bruce.

“I attempted to change back once, a few months into my self-proclaimed exile. It was agonizing and I could not risk losing the child, so I decided to remain a mare for the entire duration of the year.”

“Okay, but did you ever ride him once you were back to normal?” The Man of Iron questioned.

“A few times. I already had my own steed, however, so I usually just visited Sleipnir in the stables. He was Odin’s horse after all.”

“But you were only 18? And everybody was just okay with that?” This from the righteous Captain Rogers.

“Captain, you must understand, Asgardian customs are very different from Earth’s. And I was about 700 and had already been shapeshifting for many years.”

Everyone nodded absently as they were once again struck with just how ancient and mystical the two gods at the end of the table were.

“Brother,” Thor started, “you know I will always be there for you, even when you don’t need me?”

“AWWWW!!” The rest of the table squealed as Loki once again hid his blush in his hands. Thor’s hand a welcome weight on his neck. 

“Yes, well, I believe bringing me straw was as worthy a task as any. Barton!” Loki pointed, “truth or dare?”

Thor laughed, making a mental note to bring up Fenrir at their next pizza night.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to be as accurate as I could, but the Asgardian to human aging is very confusing lol. I have always loved this Norse folk tale, so I wanted to give it a little Marvel spin. 
> 
> Loki loves his son and does not suffer from any trauma from the event. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
